Whatever It Takes
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Tragedy can strike at anytime, Rose and Abigail just weren't expecting it when it hit their small family. Will they make it through the hardest thing they've faced? Rose/Abigail.


**AN: I've decided that instead of Crazy Dreams, I would write something a little bit more into the future of Rose and Abigail's family. This is set when both girls are around 25. Everyone would be out of school at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here.**

* * *

><p>When Rose Weasley and her wife Abigail had decided to have their first child at the tender age of twenty, things had been so extremely simple that Rose believed it gave them a false sense of security about what would happen in the future.<p>

Abigail had gotten pregnant on the first try, and a little over eight months later (apparently, their son had the Weasley impatience and refused to wait) Dalton James Weasley came into the world, his hazel eyes and brown hair matching Abigail's perfectly until he began to cry and his hair turned a bright red color.

Although the donor they had used to get pregnant was magical, they had no idea that he was a metamorphmagus until much later, so when their son turned out to be one, it was surprising to everyone but Teddy Lupin, who laughed loudly and turned his own hair red to match Dalton's.

Two years later, despite Rose's protests that they should wait just a bit longer, Abigail wanted another child, so they found a different donor, and using one of Rose's eggs this time, Abigail was able to become pregnant for the second time.

This time, their child decided to stay where she belonged for a full nine months, and Payton Elizabeth Weasley was born, all flaming red Weasley hair.

At the age of twenty-five, they both decided to try again, this time with Rose being the one pregnant.

Rose was pregnant on their first attempt, but two months into the pregnancy, something happened the stopped the happy family in it's tracks.

It had started simply enough, with some small stomach pain that Rose just shrugged off as something she had eaten during the day, but then she started bleeding heavily, and Abigail had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rushed her wife to St. Mungo's and Angelina took them into a room and checked Rose, before telling them the news that neither of them wanted to hear.

"You've had a miscarriage, Rosie. I am so sorry"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found Rose still locked in the guest bedroom of her and Abigail's home.<p>

"Has she come out of there at all?" Lily asked, looking up and meeting Abigail's eyes.

The normally bubbly brown-haired woman looked miserable. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked so close to falling over that Lily was slightly worried for the safety of two and a half year old Payton in her arms.

"To use the bathroom and eat, I suppose. I'm not here constantly. I have to go out and go to work after dropping Payton and Dalton with someone, because she's taken time off for a medical emergency, which is fine with me, honestly, but I wish she would just come out of there and at least say something to me" Abigail said, shaking her head.

"Mumma?" Payton asked, her name for Rose slipping past her lips easily as her brown eyes blinked up at Abigail.

Abigail sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Why don't I take them for a bit? Her and Dalton are my favorite little ones" Lily offered, standing up and holding out her hands for the small child, who giggled and went to her willingly, a bright smile on her face.

"Are you sure, Lily? I don't want to make any trouble for you and Ly, I know you two like your 'alone time'" Abigail said, a hint of a grin on her face.

Lily blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lysander will understand. You lot are our family, that's far more important then anything else could be" Lily said, turning around and shouting for Dalton.

The five year old rushed towards her, his hair bright blue, nearly knocking her over in his hurry.

"Where we going, Lily?" Dalton asked.

"Where are we going, love" Abigail corrected, making Lily roll her eyes.

"We're going to pay a visit to your grandma, and then perhaps we'll stop by and visit Isabelle, Teddy, and Victorie" Lily said, making Dalton cheer.

The young children waved goodbye to their mother as they were led out of the house, and once they were gone, Abigail let out a loud sigh and focused her eyes on the door of the guest bedroom.

"Here we go" Abigail mumbled, shaking her head and knocking on the door.

* * *

><p>Rose kept her face buried in her pillow when the knocking started, unwilling to stand up and open the door to face the world outside of the blank white walls of the room she had chosen as her sanctuary.<p>

There was no way that Abigail couldn't blame her for what had happened. Their first two children were perfectly healthy, and the one time they try to have a child and have Rose carry it, she miscarries and causes the death of a child that they never got to meet.

Rose spent a lot of time trying to figure out what their baby would've been like.

Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would it have been into things like Qudditch early like Dalton, who insisted on having his parents buy him a toy broom from George's shop, or would it have been quieter and more content to stay in the background, like Payton?

Closing her eyes, Rose let out a shaky breath as more knocking sounded at the door.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley! Open this door this instant!" Abigail's voice yelled, frustration lacing her tone.

Rose didn't respond.

"Rosie, please" Abigail begged, her voice suddenly quieter as she knocked lightly on the door, soudning so close to tears that it nearly broke Rose's heart.

Rose never could stand Abigail crying, even before they started dating.

"Please leave me alone" Rose said loudly, rolling over onto her side.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"I could just use magic to get the door open, but I know you want to be by yourself at the moment. But know one thing, Rose. I will never leave you alone, ever. Do you understand me? I'm going to sit right outside of this door until you decide you're ready to speak to me, because I love you. I'm not leaving you. You'll come out of there, I'll make sure of it. Whatever it takes" Abigail said, and the knocking stopped and Rose heard her slide to the floor.

Rose closed her eyes again and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"How could I possibly love you after what you've done?" Abigail's face floated in front of Rose, but no matter how hard she tried, Rose couldn't reach out to the woman the way she wanted to, and was forced to listen to the harsh words.<em>

_"It wasn't my fault" Rose said quietly, making Abigail laugh._

_"Of course it was. Don't be so foolish" Abigail spat._

_Rose covered her ears, unable to hear the words anymore, and finally she let out a loud scream._

* * *

><p>"Alohomora!" a loud voice yelled, and the guest bedroom door burst open.<p>

Rose sat up in bed, her eyes wide as she stared at her wife and her cousin James who had both burst through the door at her scream, their own eyes wide as they stared at her in shock.

Slowly, Abigail moved forward, stopping just in front of the bed and laying a hand on Rose's shoulder.

That was all it took, and Rose started to sob, pulling Abigail down to her and clinging to the smaller woman tightly as she mumbled something that neither Abigail or James could quite understand because she was muffled by Abigail's shoulder.

"If you've got this, Abby, I'll leave now. I'll be sure to come by later, alright?" James asked, turning and slipping out of the room.

"I'm so sorry" Rose wailed loudly, still clinging to Abigail tightly.

Abigail pulled back slightly.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for, Rosie?" Abigail asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Rose's face and meeting her wife's eyes.

"This was the first time we've tried having a baby and having me carry it, and I have a miscarriage. How can you not be blaming me for this? It's my fault, I know it is!" Rose yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Abigail's heart broke in her chest.

"Oh, Rosie, no. This was not your fault, and I do not blame you for what happened. It was tragic, yes, but it happens sometimes. Even Angelina said that there was nothing either of us could have done differently to prevent it. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't mine. It wasn't anyone's" Abigail assured quietly, feeling tears build in her own eyes.

Rose sniffled and buried her face in Abigail's shirt, looking far younger then she actually was.

"How are you not more upset about this?" Rose asked, her voice muffled.

"Honestly? I've been crying every single night, wishing that I was in here with you, because at least then there was someone to tell me things would be alright, someone to cry with me and be there with me because I hated being alone in that bed so much, but I thought you needed alone time to come to terms with what had happened, not alone time to blame yourself for it" Abigail said.

They both remained silent until Rose spoke again.

"Our baby died, Abby" she said, her voice heavy and her face covered in tears.

Abigail nodded, and layed them both down, wrapping Rose in her arms as the two of them clung to each other, crying silently for the child that never had a chance.

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of the guest bedroom as the front door to the house opened and Dalton and Payton rushed forward, the eldest leaping into her arms as she caught him easily, kissing his cheek loudly and touching her forehead to his.<p>

"Are you still sad, Mumma?" Dalton asked.

Rose nearly started crying again, as Abigail lifted Payton up and their daughter nodded her head, agreeing with her brother's question.

"I'm still sad, Dalton, but your Mum and you two are going to help me feel alright again, aren't you?" Rose asked, smiling as a look of pure determination crossed over Dalton's face and he nodded his head, turning his hair the color he knew amused Rose the most, bright, shining yellow.

Rose laughed, smiling over at Abigail.

They still had a long way to go, but things would get better.

_'We'll make it through this' _Abigail thought to herself, _'Whatever it takes'._


End file.
